In a so-called home network or the like, which integrates and manages appliances in a predetermined range, an appliance control system, which controls appliances as control targets, is known. By a remote controller (operation terminal) including a display unit that displays appliances in a network, the appliance control system as described above can control the displayed appliances (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the appliance control system as described above, when the number of appliances which can be the control targets is increased, it becomes difficult to display a list of the appliances on the display unit at one time. For this, the remote controller generates a plurality of pages on a display screen, and switches the pages, and can thereby make it possible to select an appliance that should be controlled.